


El primer encuentro: Escarabajo

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, High School, M/M, School, School Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: Mikoto está cursando el primer año de la preparatoria cuando el se hizo amigo de Kusanagi Izumo y Tatara Totsuka. Pero además de sus dos amigos, por ése tiempo también conoció a una tercera persona. Aceptaba haber tenido una de las pláticas que más disfrutó junto a él. Pero fue un encuentro tan fugas como el tiempo que dura el receso.Sus visiones distaban para no coincidir otra vez en la vida. Mikoto tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver, y probablemente, un par de días más tarde hasta su nombre estaría olvidando.





	El primer encuentro: Escarabajo

Mikoto caminó a través del estrecho pasillo de su escuela, con la misma somnolencia y aburrimiento de todos los días. Hacía calor adentro, y él sólo buscó el banco de madera donde generalmente pasaría el receso y el tiempo que no estaba dentro de las clases.

Justo antes de recostarse sobre la banca, miró hacia el pasillo de dondebhabía venido antes. Éste era ya el tercer día consecutivo que veía a ése sujeto en el medio de un semi círculo rodeado de otros cuatro tipos. Estaban conversando, o se supone que eso hacían, en realidad sólo el sujeto en el centro – el que llevaba puestos anteojos de cristal – era el único hablando mientras el resto lo observaban callados. Mikoto no habría puesto una especial atención sino estuviesen en su camino realmente.

Finalmente se recostó. No podía importarle menos lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo ahí, al fin que la distancia entre el jardín; donde estaba su banco, y el pasillo, donde estaban ellos, era la suficiente como para no ser molestado por sus voces. 

Durmió tranquilamente hasta el timbre de salida y fue casa luego.

La simple rutina al día siguiente fue exactamente igual: Llegar temprano, tomar las primeras clases, pasar de su amigo, e ir a la banca para terminar de dormir su sueño de la mañana. Todo seguiría su rumbo perfectamente sin saltos...

... Salvo porque su banca hoy no estaba vacía.

"Muévete", Mikoto gruñó.

"¿Perdón?" 

"Estás en mi banco"

"¿Tu banco?", él sujeto empujó sus gafas hacia arriba, sobre el tabique de la puntiaguda nariz. "Si mal no estoy, éste banco es propiedad de la escuela y está disponible para todos los estudiantes. Pero si me pides correctamente que me recorra, entonces lo haré"

Él no estaba para esto ahora. 

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

"¡Espera!... No te vallas", el grito hizo que se detuviera cuando ya había dado la vuelta para marcharse, y giró hacia el sujeto otra vez. "Me moveré"

Mikoto no había esperado que ése _'Me Moveré'_ , en realidad significara sólo recorrerse de lugar. Que se hubiese largado hubiera sido más preferible. Pero aparte de estar en la banca, su otra opción era subir a la azotea para obtener la dicha de la tranquilidad del quedarse solo. Aunque subir los muchos escalones justo ahora, sin haber tomado el almuerzo todavía, no sonaba nada agradable, por lo que terminó sentándose del lado derecho de la banca. En una prudente distancia del otro. 

Cuando Mikoto miró hacia el frente, sin querer su visión cayó en el pasillo y en los sujetos que siempre estaban haciendo el semi círculo en él. Ésta vez no estaban reunidos en ronda sino dispersos como monos al azar.

"... No estás con tus amigos" 

El sujeto a su lado apartó la vista del libro entre sus piernas mirando hacia la misma dirección que Mikoto, luego lo miró a él. "No son mis amigos"

Sin deseos de sostener el contacto visual, Mikoto desvió su vista hacia el follaje del árbol al lado del banco.

"Puedo creerlo...", murmuró. "Te miran como si quisieran patearte el culo"

"No es necesaria la palabra altisonante. Sin embargo, es verdad"

Cuando Mikoto volvió a girar, fue porque pudo percibir como el cuerpo de ésa persona se había cerrado junto al suyo más cerca de lo necesario, eliminando la brecha que él había procurado poner entre los dos hacía poco. Un dulce perfume a vainilla y menta llegaba hasta su nariz. Mikoto ya lo había percibido antes, pero cuando 'él' se acercó, el olor se intensificó todavía más. 

"He estado ahí hablándoles sobre la importancia de no saltarse las clases, no fumar en la escuela, no agredir al prójimo, no-"

"Para", Interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar la frase. "No me importa..." 

"Haz sido tú quien ha iniciado la conversación, sin embargo", el chico rió ligeramente. Tomó su libro y lo guardó dentro del bolso. "Me llamo Reisi, Munakata Reisi" 

Mikoto no respondió esperando que el otro tomará su silencio como una clara muestra de su rechazo, y que ello le generara la vergüenza suficiente que lo llevase a marcharse. 

Reisi no lo hizo. 

Él no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro, aún con su mano extendida en el aire, esperando con una sonrisa ser saludado de vuelta.

"Cerca"

"¿Huh?"

"Tu cara está demaciado cerca"

"Oh, disculpa"

Sintió que volvía a tener aire cuando se movió hacia atrás, fuera de su espacio personal nuevamente. Con mucha lentitud tomó su mano, estrechándola y apartándose tan rápido como pudo después de decirle su nombre. Reisi sonreía más ampliamente, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

"...Qué ruidoso", Mikoto se recargó en el respaldo de madera. "No me sorprende que no tengas amigos" 

"Lo dice el que corre a las personas para estar solo", Munakata lo estaba mirando desde el otro extremo de la banca, con una cara de autosuficiencia y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, que le provocaban una sensación irritante en su estómago vacío. En cualquier otra situación, Suoh simplemente hubiera golpeado a la persona que se atreviera a mirarlo de ésa forma. Pero algo lo estaba deteniendo en éste momento de hacerlo. No podía decir que era así, pero tal vez se trataba del hecho de que llevase lentes, eso ciertamente lo convertía en una especie de ¿discapacitado?, para él. No iba a golpearlo bajo ésta condición, y moverse de la banca había dejado de ser una opción vigente ya, eso sólo significaría aceptar que había sido auyentado por el otro.

No podía tocarlo pero eso no significaba que no pudiera someterlo de alguna otra forma. Irritado como estaba, giró para decirle un par de maldiciones y amenazas a Munakata, que lo hicieran salir corriendo como todo el mundo solía hacerlo. Algunos se espantaban inclusive con sólo una mirada. Sucedía siempre, Suoh no estaría sorprendido si el niño huyera.

Pero cuando volteó a verlo, Reisi ya tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, y su cuerpo estaba paralizado de miedo sin haberle hecho nada. Sólo por un segundo, el pecho de Mikoto se contrajo. Él habría jurado que el chico no le tenía miedo... como el resto. Hasta que descubrió que en realidad Munakata no lo estaba mirándolo a él con ésa expresión. Su vista estaba más por un lado, a su izquierda.

"No te muevas" 

Su voz salió débil y tambaleante. Lentamente, muy, muy lentamente, Munakata iba corriéndose en la banca para atrás, alejándose poco a poco con una cautela casi imposible. Estaba cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras que la otra apuntó al hombro de Suoh. "Ahí", señaló. "... Tienes algo ahí" 

Contrariando su petición de no moverse, Mikoto giró su cabeza para mirar lo que fuera que estaba en su hombro que tanto temor infundía sobre el debilucho de anteojos: 

Un escarabajo. 

De un solo y rápido zarpazo con la mano contraria, tomó al insecto en su puño aprensándolo. "Lo tengo". La dulce idea de acercarlo a Munakata y ver su reacción teniéndolo más de cerca llegó con persuasividez a su cabeza. Tal vez entonces llegaría a marcharse, y si no, de igual forma le habría hecho pasar un mal momento como desquite del que él le estaba haciendo pasar ahora. Sin embargo, así como el pensamiento llegó, también se esfumó rápidamente por alguna razón cuando lo vio encorvado, protegiéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos como si se protegiera de una tormenta. Munakata no le tenía miedo a una manada de simios vándalos, pero sí a un insecto... Algo definitivamente estaba mal con él. "¿Lo quieres o lo mato?"

"No, sólo... sólo aviéntalo lejos por ahí para que se marche"

"Ya...", dijo una vez que liberó al animal en el árbol próximo. Mikoto se sacudió ambas manos regresando a su lugar, donde Reisi ya había deshecho su escudo protector improvisado, volviendo a su elegante postura presumida como si nada.

"¿Sabes? Tengo un miedo bien justificado por los insectos" 

"No me interesa"

"Cuando era muy pequeño, quise impresionar a los niños alrededor mío, supongo que para ganarme su amistad". Reisi contuvo el sonido de una risita divertida en sus labios. "Cacé varios escarabajos, muchos cientos de ellos. Los metí todos dentro de un recipiente un tanto estrecho hasta llenarlo, y se los mostré... Aunque dijeron que era increíble, también dijeron que era repugnante, no lo noté hasta el momento que los liberé. El sonido de sus cuerpos rozandose, el aleteo de sus alas, sus patas picando el plástico de las paredes del recipiente"

No supo qué, ni cómo responder a eso. Había dicho que no estaba interesado justamente para evitar algo así, entonces, la culpa ya no era suya, sino del tonto de Munakata que continuó deliberadamente con ése extraño relato. El silencio había caído entre ambos, Mikoto no se atrevía a ver lo que sea que Munakata estuviese haciendo ahora. Todo lo que podía sentir era su presencia, nuevamente, muy próxima a la suya.

El follaje del árbol a un lado de ellos se agitaba suavemente con las ráfagas del viento del medio día, y además del polvo y las hojas verdes moviéndose, también el olor del uniforme de Munakata era arrastrado por el aire hasta su nariz, el olor de la vainilla y la menta haciéndose más fuerte otra vez.

"Es hora del almuerzo, ¿vienes?"

Finalmente, fue Munakata quien habló de nuevo acabando el silencio. Una vez que se levantó, Mikoto,  sintiéndose con mayor libertad, estiró los brazos llevándolos detrás de su nunca al tiempo que se permitía cerrar los ojos para su pospuesta siesta. "No" 

"Pero aún quedan cuatro horas para el final de las clases"

"¿Mikoto?"... ¡Ah, hola!"

"Hola"

Tuvo que volver a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Izumo estaba viniendo hacia él encontrándose en el camino con Munakata y saludándolo. Y Munakata lo hizo de vuelta, contrario a Izumo,  alejándose del banco y desapareciendo entre el resto de los estudiantes libres. 

"King". Mikoto casi lo golpeó por eso. "Estoy jugando... eso sólo le va a Totsuka después de todo". Izumo sonrió fácilmente, rascando la parte posterior de sus cabellos. "En fin. Justo voy a comer con unas compañeras, saca tu trasero fuera de ahí y vamos" 

"Uh... Ya he comido" 

Aunque no pareció convencerle del todo, Izumo terminó aceptando igual, sabiendo bien que estaría malgastando energías al tratar de moverlo un centímetro. Su amigo suspiró. "Bien, estaremos en la cafetería por si te animas", dijo. Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a alejarse también. "Por cierto...", Izumo se detuvo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, señaló el lado, que ahora estaba vacío, de la banca. "Un... ¿temerario?". 

...

Fue un gran alivio cuando la mañana del día siguiente, Mikoto encontró su banco – y lugar favorito para dormir – libre de molestos, ruidosos y aburridos intrusos. Munkata no estaba, y era mejor así.

Se rescostó en lo largo y ancho de la madera estirando las piernas, después colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para terminar de obstruir la luz del sol que lograba atravesar el follaje de las ramas más altas de los árboles. El sonido de las hojas cepillándose la una contra la otra, le resultaba familiarmente relajante, y las voces ya de por si lejanas de los estudiantes moviéndose aleatoriamente por el patio, empezaban a apagarse, y apagarse, y apagarse...

"¡Suoh!, siéntate correctamente, por favor"

Mikoto abrió sus ojos con un gruñido para ver a Munakata parado al pie de la banca con su bolso negro en brazos. De mala gana, bajó ambos pies para sentarse _'correctamente'_ y abrir un espacio en el otro extremo.

"¿Qué?... ¿No estás dando lecciones de moral a tus amigos hoy tampoco?"

"¿Lo dices con el objetivo de que me ría?", Munakata empujó sus gafas hacía arriba.

"No"

Ésta vez, decidió simplemente ignorar su presencia cuando Munakata empezó a sacar en silencio algunas de sus cosas dentro del bolso. Mikoto volvió a cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a ir por otro intento de dormir, que nuevamente se perdió a causa del timbre del receso que resonó perturbando sus sentidos e impidiéndoselo.

"¿No comerás hoy tampoco, cierto?"

Iba a negar nuevamente, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera hacerlo, una pequeña cajita cuadrada, dolorosamente colorida, fue empujada por Munakata enfrente de sus narices. Mikoto se sorprendió mirándola. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Tómalo, lo traje para ti" 

La observó dudoso por un tiempo, notando poco después, que de hecho no era la única. En su otra mano, Munakata sostenía una segunda caja idéntica a la que le ofrecía. Entonces la tomó y verificó la etiqueta. "¿Leche?... leche de plátano"

"No de plátano, sabor plátano... Ayer fue muy seco, ¿cierto?. Y como supuse que hoy tampoco irías por el almuerzo"

"¿No irás?", Mikoto arrancó la pajilla del cartón insertándola en el agujero. 

"Ayer tuve la oportunidad de visitar la cafetería, encontré que la comida de aquí no es muy buena, así que he traído mi propio almuerzo pero lo he comido más temprano"

El resto del recreo después de ése  momento, pasó más rápido de lo que se sintió el día anterior, con algún comentario aleatorio de Munakata sobre la estructura arquitectica del plantel, y con los silbidos flojos de su parte como respuesta. Pero lo que mayormente había cubierto los espacios de silencio entre los dos, fueron los sorbos airados que sus bocas hicieron al beber del popote en sus bebidas.

El timbre marcando el reinicio de las clases hizo espabilar a Mikoto. Apartándose la malteada de los labios, giró levemente la cabeza para observar a Munakata, sólo para encontrar que el que estaba siendo observado era él mismo. "¿Qué?, preguntó. "¿Vas a sermonearme para que vaya a clase?" 

"No", la respuesta vino rápida. "A diferencia del resto, creo que eres consciente de lo que haces, Suoh. No entras a clases, no porque no puedas, incluso si te lo pido, no lo harás".

Una sonrisa casi tiró de sus labios. Munakata había pegado en el clavo.

"Suoh, ¿qué piensas hacer después de terminar la preparatoria?" 

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido haciendo que un ceño fruncido apareciera en su entrecejo. Pero, más que con la repentina pregunta, fue en el sonido de su apellido siendo pronunciado fácilmente cómodo en la boca de éste chico, que Mikoto se distrajo por un momento. ¿Qué pensaba hacer terminando la escuela? ...

Ni siquiera era algo que se hubiese planteado antes. Todavía tenía dos años más por delante antes de graduarse de la prepa, y lo suficiente para pensarlo. "Uh... Lo que sea que venga", respondió.

"Ya veo", Reisi apartó su mirada de él. "Ésta bien para ti no entrar a clases después de todo" 

¿Eso había sido un insulto?. Seguramente lo fue, pero con la pasividad de sus gestos y su cantarina voz, resultaba un poco difícil distinguir lo que Munakata decía en serio y con lo que jugaba al sarcasmo. Por eso mismo, sólo guardó silencio.

"Sermoneaba a esos chicos aún sabiendo que yo no les agradaba y que me estaba arriesgando a ser golpeado por ellos... Pero, sabes, incluso intentarlo ya es un escalón avanzado para mí... Iré a la universidad, quiero prepararme y graduarme en... algo que guarde relación con las leyes"

"¿Derecho?"

"Mhm... Sin embargo, definitivamente no deseo obtener un cargo en el que sólo me siente en un escritorio en alguna instalación...". Extraño, Mikoto hubiese apostado porque sí. "Filosofía o Derecho, Ciencias de la Política. Aún estoy trabajando en mi plan de vida. Aunque, claro, si puedo cursar más de una sería mejor"

"Alguna clase de burócrata corrupto"

"Sin la corrupción", Munakata cambió su posición, sentándose de lado con una pierna arriba de la banca para mirar sin ninguna problema la cara de Suoh más de cerca, como si se asegurara de que estuviera siendo escuchado. Para Mikoto, el sueño de Munakata, de hecho, no era mucho de una sorpresa: El niño promedio desea ser el policía héroe de todos, por lo menos una vez... pero terminan dejando eso de lado cuando maduran, o encuentran algo más interesante qué hacer. "Tengo una gran convicción sobre poder limpiar el país. No sólo la superficie, sino poder ir un poco más allá, donde las promesas de la política se rompen. Y pienso iniciar por lo más pequeño primero: las calles", Munakata sonrió. "Por eso, Suoh, tú y tus amigos no anden por ahí armando disturbios dentro de unos años" 

¿Huh?... para empezar, los disturbios ya los armaban desde ahora, aunque en su caso, más bien era arrastrado a ellos que iniciarlos él mismo. Nada más dos días atrás, tuvieron una pelea con dos sujetos en un callejón por chocar y no pedir disculpas. Pero Munakata no tenía por qué enterarse de eso ahora. Además, a saber por cuánto tiempo más sus amigos iban a permanecer a su lado. Mikoto sonrió también. "No lo dejarás pasar incluso si se trata de mi, ¿eh?..." 

"No. Y sé que es justo lo que esperas oir" 

Imitándole, Mikoto subió su pierna acomodándose de lado. Su rodilla se cepillaba ligeramente contra la rodilla de Munakata al quedar los dos de frente. "Parece que estás dando un mal primer paso en tu brillante futuro"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sigues aquí cuando las clases ya iniciaron"

"Oh, ¿no te lo dije?", Munakata reflejó una cara de ligera impresión. "No es necesario entrar, mi curso ya acabó. Estuve viniendo a tu escuela por el curso especial de oratoria de una semana, ya hemos obtenido todos los créditos así que no importa" 

El curso de Oratoria...  Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a Izumo comentar algo al respecto la semana pasada. Su amigo fue invitado a dicho curso, pero rechazó la oferta para enfocarse en estudiar para su examen de ingreso a la universidad. 

"Así que ya no molestaras..." 

"Supongo" 

Nadie dijo nada más. Como ya no habían alumnos fuera de las aulas, el silencio fue aún más pronunciado que las veces anteriores. Hacer que Munakata mantuviera la boca cerrada,bantes habría sido casi imposible, pero ahora él también estaba cooperando para ello. Incómodo.

La pierna de Suoh que colgaba de la banca se mecia de adelante hacia atrás en un vaivén para la distracción.

Munkata miró el reloj alrededor de su muñeca. "Es hora de irme", finalmente comentó. Tomó su bolso y lo echó a su hombro. Luego, y no tan inesperadamente, le tendió la mano como el día de ayer cuando se presentó. "Fue un placer, Suoh Mikoto"

Mikoto apartó la vista de las hojas verdes para ver a la cara de Munakata, a sus ojos púrpuras detrás del cristal de sus gafas y finalmente contemplar la palma de su mano suspendida en el aire en espera de ser correspondida. Elevó su mano también para tomarla de vuelta, pero se detuvo en el último momento justo antes de hacerlo. "Espera", Mikoto susurró bajo. "No te muevas" 

Conteniendo la respiración, se acercó lentamente a Munakata. 

Munakata también contuvo su respiración, sus inhalaciones fueron cortas y profundas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Él era incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento por voluntad propia. 

"¿Un escarabajo?", preguntó.

"No", Suoh se acercó más. "... Un saltamontes" 

.  
.  
.

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Date prisa que siento curiosidad!" 

"¡Espera, ah, Totsuka!... ¡Estate quieto un momento!"

Mikoto estaba tumbado en el sillón rojo dentro del bar, tenía su cigarrillo a medio quemar entre los labios, mientras observaba sin ningún remedio –porque levantar el trasero para ir otro sitio demandaba mucho– a sus dos idiotas amigos, y los dos primeros miembros en unirse a su clan hacía más de tres años atrás. 

Izumo y Totsuka estaban haciendo un escándalo por otra tontería. Generalmente sería así. Por fortuna, el resto del clan rojo estaba asusente,  siendo temprano por la mañana no era de extrañarse, o de la misma forma se habrían unido al alboroto de mierda.

"¡Aquí está!", Izumo gritó tomando el periódico y sacudiéndose a Totsuka de encima. "¡Vaya!", silvó. "El sujeto sí que tiene ésta imagen magnánima... A diferencia de cierta persona" 

"¡A ver, también quiero ver!" 

Totsuka había vuelto a trepar por su espalda. Su rostro, que ya de por si era brillante, se iluminó aún más cuando él se asomó. "¡Wo! es hermoso... King, ¿quieres ver?" 

Cuán ruidosos y molestos eran, algo que no se había ido incluso con los años. Ya no estaban más en la preparatoria, pero para ellos parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Tan interesado como estaba, Mikoto declinó. 

"No", contestó cortamene. Dio una profunda calada a su cigarro soltando pausadamente el humo, cuando Kuzanagi volvió a apartar la cabeza de Totsuka que obstaculizaba su vista de las páginas, y fingió no enterarse de nada.

Sin embargo, esos dos no desaparecerían sólo con ser ignorados. Recordándole que estaban ahí, tan presentes como él, un muy entusiasmado Totsuka tomó ambas piernas de Mikoto, que tenía estentidas por lo largo del sillón, y las aventó al piso para sentarse en el asiento que acaba de vaciar. "Lee en voz alta para nosotros también", acomodándose mejor, Totsuka sonrió. "No me mires así King, también te quiero"

"Iba a hacerlo". Haciendo algunos agustes de garganta después, Izumo tosió antes de empezar.

 

"¡En hora buena! Joven excepcional y un ejemplo para nuestra sociedad. Recién egresado de la universidad con calificaciones significativas, fue galardonado el día de ayer por el Primer Ministro del país, quien le ha otorgado el grado como Capitán de la Oficina de Asuntos Jurídicos de Tokio, Departamento de Registro Civil, Anexo 4; SCEPTER4. Hoy, sube también a la corona Azul como el nuevo Rey del mismo clan. Felidades, Munakata Reisi".

**Author's Note:**

> Hice éste pequeño shot imaginando cómo habría sido que Mikoto y Reisi se conocieran antes de ser Reyes, antes de que la bomba explotara, antes de la tragedia, antes de todo, Ah~
> 
> Si Mikoto reconoció el nombre al final, o si no lo hizo, queda en cada quien. Como sea, soy de las cree que Munakata no fue a la misma preparatoria con Suoh y Kusanagi. Por cierto, para las personalidades aquí, me basé en los capítulos del manga cuando Mikoto va a la escuela. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)  
> Como siempre, sus opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos. ♡


End file.
